King Shark
Nanaue, better known as King Shark, is a villain from the DC universe and an enemy of Aquaman. Biography The offspring of a human mother and a shark god, King Shark has a bleak soul driven solely by his voracious appetites and urges. In his first appearances he was responsible for the disappearances of several people. This caught the attention of Superboy who stepped in to help get the situation under control. During this adventure Superboy was aided by Inspector Sam Makoa. They managed to apprehend Nanaue, but during the deed Makoa was wounded. While incarcerated King Shark was freed by the Silicon Dragons. They want Nanaue to work for them, however he is not interested and he kills them. After that he heads to his mother's house and eats a piece of her to regain strength. Meanwhile Superboy arrives and manages to stop him again. Some time after the incident Superboy and Makoa were assigned to the Suicide Squad to destroy the Silicon Dragons.They recruited King Shark to aid them. Knowing he wouldn't help them voluntarily they strapped an explosive belt to his waist. The belt would explode if anything were to happen to Inspector Makoa. During the mission Shark was mainly seen killing numerous henchmen. During the events his belt exploded, but Nanaue's durability allowed him to survive the blast. He was recruited by Bane and Jeannette to be part of a new incarnation of the Secret Six. He joined the new team alongside Giganta, Dwarfstar and Lady Vic. They would soon be drafted into service by Spy Smasher for a mission to Skartaris with the intent of conquering the strange land. This brought the team into conflict with the other Secret Six team, who had been coerced by Amanda Waller into stopping them. During the fighting, King Shark had his left eye pulled out by Ragdoll. When the situation was resolved, Waller offered a deal to the Secret Six that involved doing jobs for her when she had need. However, she only had use of one Secret Six team. After the fun in Skartaris, King Shark chose to stick around to be a part of this one Secret Six team. New 52 King Shark was part of DC's New 52 relaunch. He appears Suicide Squad alongside Harley Quinn, El Diablo, Deadshot, Black Spider, and Sportsmaster. His appearance now resembles a humanoid Hammerhead shark. Powers and Abilities King Shark is able to breath under water, as well as on land very well making him exceptionally versatile and dangerous.King shark possesses great superhuman strength. he can lift great amounts of weight, punch through steel or concrete and trade punches with characters like Superboy and Aquaman. Furthermore when King Shark enters a frenzy he is nearly unstoppable under the trance of fresh blood, destroying anything in his way. He might be stronger than Aquaman, which would put him in the 100 ton category. He has also been able to temporarily overpower OMAC during his rage. King Shark has powerful teeth and claws that can cut through concrete and steel alike. In case he breaks some of them, they regrow just like his limbs. He has been able to bite into OMAC's armor, one of DC Earth's most powerful metahumans. King Shark is at his element underwater He can withstand the pressures and temperatures of the deep, swim at Super Speed, and function normally at the ocean floor. Additionally he is at his most powerful when in his element. King Shark can see in the ocean floor. He also has an enhanced sense of smell and some sort of sonar that helps him navigate or sense his surroundings (even on land). Furthermore he can identify the place he is (anywhere) on the planet just by tasting the water. In Other Media Television King Shark appears in the web series DC Super Hero Girls. ''Harley Quinn'' (TV series) King Shark appear in DC Universe's adult animation series Harley Quinn. This version of King Shark is Tech genius unlike comic King Shark is gently don't brute if he smell blood he go berserk state not stop until he eats someone or until he pass out. King Shark join Harley crew. Film King Shark makes a cameo in the movie "Superman/Batman: Public Enemies". As one of the villains trying to collect the bounty on Superman. ''Batman: Assault on Arkham'' The Arkhamverse version of Nanue/King Shark appears as one of the main members of the Suicide Squad in the animated movie Batman: Assault on Arkham. ''In this movie, he is an exceptionally large unstoppable metahuman with metal jaws who is almost unkillable by human weapons. He is also presented as a prolific and psychopathic serial killer with countless victims who was captured by a team working for Amanda Waller and along with the rest of the Squad forced (using a bomb implanted in his, and the reminder of the team's necks) to steal data stolen by The Riddler and kept in his cane. Throughout the course of the film, he kills countless guards, yet begins to develop some feelings towards Killer Frost. However, when The Riddler disarms the team's bombs in their necks, he fails to disarm Nanue's, due to his thick skin, causing his head to explode. This version of King Shark was also shown having a fear of heights. Videogame Appearance King Shark appears as playable character in ''Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. King Shark appears as a playable character in Lego DC Super-Villains. King Shark appears in the episode "Atlantis"of DC Universe Online. Arrowverse *''See: King Shark (Arrowverse)'' Navigation Category:Supervillains Category:Hybrids Category:Man-Eaters Category:Aquaman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Psychopath Category:Batman Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Homicidal Category:Thugs Category:Sadists Category:Tragic Category:Monsters Category:One-Man Army Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Predator Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Remorseful Category:Honorable Category:Leader Category:Destroyers Category:Fighters Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:On & Off Category:Cannibals Category:Giant Category:Flash Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Greedy Category:Obsessed Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Humanoid Category:Delusional Category:Arrogant Category:Amoral Category:Opportunists